A PROMISE TO HIS MOTHER
by chandu-itachi
Summary: PROMISE a Single word which can mean NOTHING to some and EVERYTHING to some.He made a Promise to his mother and himself,a promise which shook the entire shinobi world to its core. See the struggle and pain he goes through to keep this promise.
1. Chapter 1

PROMISE TO HIS MOTHER

Hey guy's this is my first attempt at writing a fic so plz read and review it encourages me a lot. And before I forget

I DONOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE SERIES

If I did Naruto would not be that blind to hinata's love for him.

…

He looked at her for the last time as she was being placed in her coffin, as the lid of the coffin closed he couldn't help but remember the person who was there with him throughout his life. But the most recent memory was the one which brought immense pain, sadness, anger, guilt and a small sense of betrayal. He wished with all his heart that this whole situation would just be a nightmare and he would wake up any moment now, but sadly that was not the case in his life now. The women who lay in the coffin had told him the biggest secrets of his life, a life which he believed was his life, one which was filled with happiness and love, the one which he thought was his true life but that became delusional the night she told him the truth.

As the coffin was moved to the graveyard he stood alone with her, as the coffin was lowered he couldn't stop the tears pooled in his eyes from flowing, his bright blue eyes which showed his sadness which was deep as the ocean, his pain, loss increased as the reality hit him that he was truly _**ALONE**_ in this world. The reality hit him hard when he remembered that she would not be there with him to celebrate when he would learn a jutsu successfully or play a game with her, she would not be there to cook him his favorite ramen to make him feel better when he was down or failed at anything or just be there to hold him and tell him it would be ok that everyone makes mistake. But he would miss the most was her love for him, for there is no alternative in this world for the _**LOVE**_ a _**MOTHER**_ has for her child

_**NARUTO UZUMAKI HAD LOST HIS MOTHER**_

He had woken up that day and went to his mother's room to apologize for his reaction and outburst last night when she had told him the truth about his life, He was shocked to see his mother lay there without any movements, her white skin had lost its color as he came closer he saw that she wasn't breathing, he got panicked but calmed himself and checked for pulse when he did get one it was a faint one, so he picked her up and ran towards the village hospital. When he reached the hospital he was exhausted the doctors took her to the ICU, after about 2 hours the doctor came and told him," Son I'm sorry but there is nothing we can do to save her, she is on her death bed".

His whole world had come crashing down on him, he couldn't think of anything to say. Seeing this, the doctor told him, "She wishes to speak to you, plz go and talk to her".

Naruto ran towards the room in which his mother was kept, he slowed down as he came near the door, as he opened the door he saw his mother lying on the bed some medical equipments attached to her, as soon the door opened his mother turned towards him and smiled, the kind of smile that only a mother could give her child telling everything would be okay.

Naruto didn't know what to do he stood there staring at his mother, he noticed slight movement in her body and saw that she was gesturing him to come near her. As he went there he could see that there was no spark in her violet eyes or any life in her skin color.

She looked at him and told him," Naru-chan why are you so sad, my son should always be happy and positive. Sweetheart I don't have much time I've told you everything you need to know last night, after I'm gone I want you to make your choices correctly all the things you need for your future are there in my room just see them once alright", as she finished saying this much Naruto could see the pain she was going through.

She smiled a strained smile towards him

she asked her son" hey sweetheart can u do me a favor?" he just nodded at her.

She asked him "can u bring me a bowl of ramen ha, I really feel like eating a bowl right now".

He didn't know what to do he really didn't want to go away from her now but on the other side he wanted to do something for her. He quickly decided that he would bring the ramen and stay with her, he ran across the village and came back with the bowl of ramen for his mother as he entered the room he could hear deathly silence in the room. He sat next to his mother "hey kaa-chan wake up I brought the ramen for you, see this one even has some vegetables that you like" he didn't get any response from her he shook her again but still he didn't get any response he starred try and wake her a bit roughly but he didn't get any response.

At that moment the doctor came into the room and said "it's no use son she won't wake up, she died a few minutes after you left the hospital" as soon as hearing this he became angry and started to shout at the doctor

"you're lying my kaa-chan is sleeping she'll wake up you'll see, hey kaa-chan wake up this old jiji is lying that you won't wake up come on wake up".

Still getting no response from her she started to shake her yelling and crying " KAA-CHAN THIS IS NO TIME FOR JOKING WAKE UP, plz wake up, plz wake up just this once just once I promise I will eat my veggies, I'll study hard, I'll even stop doing pranks plz wake up".

He started to cry hugging himself to his mother the elder doctor wanted to console him but decided that he needs to be alone as he knew that no one could console him and the only person who would be able console him was the one lying in that bed.

He couldn't help but curse the gods as he could only wonder how much of an emotional effect this would have on a boy of just 11 years old.

So how do u guys like it plz read and review, any suggestion for the story is no flames as this is my first fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Truths

Hey guy's this is my first attempt at writing a fic so plz read and review it encourages me a lot. And before I forget

I DONOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE SERIES

IF I DID UCHIHA'S WOULDN'T GET SO STRONG WITHOUT ANY HARDWORK

…...

He returned home to their home which was dark and empty it had lost all its feel of warmth, comfort and the sense of belonging which it had just one day ago. He remembered what his mother had told him and went to her room, as he came near the room he just remembered the scene where he had seen his mom lying there, he went inside the room and stared in the room which held so many memories of his mother and him. He went near the table and saw the letters that were there in the envelope, he opened them and saw through the letter he was shocked to see what were there in those envelope. He just took the letters and made his way back to his room, he fell asleep on his bed as the exhaustion of the past couple of days finally took over him.

_Flashback_

"Naru-chan come here I need to talk to you about something's" Uzumaki Konan called her son.

Naruto who was practicing his katas for his taijutsu in the backyard ran over to his mom as soon as he heard her calling him.

"Kaa-chan why did you call me I was practicing my taijutsu katas tell me quickly".

"Naru-chan what have I told you about patience"

Naruto just rolled his eyes and said" That I need to have more patience, I know I know"

"Naru-chan what I'm about to say is very important I need you to hear it without interrupting me alright" she said sternly, Naruto recognized that tone where there was no room for any protest, so he just nodded.

"Naru-chan before I tell you, I want you to know that whatever you decide later I will always love you with all my heart and you are the best thing that happened to me in my life". Naruto was confused when he heard his mother say all these things as she saw her face he could see she was very sad.

"Naru-chan plz don't hate me for what I'm about to tell you it's concerning your father and also about you ". Naruto was a bit shocked to hear his mom wanting to tell him about his father; whenever he asked about his father she would tell him he will get to know when he was old enough.

"_**Naru-chan I'm not your kaa-san".**_

Naruto was shocked no he was petrified he couldn't think, he couldn't say anything he thought he was just hearing things but he had heard his kaa-chan tell him that she's not his mother but that couldn't true now could it.

"Naruto you're my sister kushina's son, she died after giving birth to you".

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing he wanted want her to stop joking but as he saw her face and the tears falling from her face he knew what he had heard was true. He started to hyperventilate seeing this his mother/aunt went and hugged him and tried to calm him.

Crying she continued"plz hear me out dear, I beg you plz hear me out"

He heard her and saw her pleading look on her face, so he tried to calm himself after about a minute he just nodded for her to continue, seeing that he was calm she continued "Naru-chan on the day you were born, Kyubi attacked konoha I don't know how. Your mom was the jhinchuriki of Kyubi, the seal was weakened during childbirth but I don't know how it came escaped, but it did and attacked konoha. Your father fought the Kyubi but a beast of was very high power and your father couldn't kill it so to save konoha and its people he sealed the Kyubi inside a new born baby, he sealed it inside you Naru-chan".

"He used the shiki fuin & hake fuin a four element seal the strongest type of seal. Your mother & father died after sealing was done, I was nearby when the sealing was done I knew what kind of life a jhinchuriki leads I didn't want you to suffer that life. Before others could come I took you from there and ran from there".

Hearing this he felt sadness take over him as he now knew that his mother died right after he was born. But realization stuck him now he had heard that the yondaime hokage had defeated the Kyubi, so that means that the yondaime was his father.

Seeing the realization coming on Naruto's face Konan told _**"Yes dear the Yondaime hokage is your father".**_

Naruto didn't know whether to feel happy or disgusted about his father, the man who was feared, respected as one of the strongest shinobi in the entire elemental nation, the man who sealed the demon inside him without thinking about his son safety. But his mom might have been wrong he might have been treated fairly if everyone knew about his father.

The emotions got better of him and he screamed at his mom crying, telling he might have been treated fairly if they knew who his father was. He ran to his room and started to cry thinking why all this happened to him. Konan sat there sobbing about the reaction she got from her son.

Little did Naruto know that from the next morning his whole life would be changed that he would be alone in this world for a long time?

End Flashback

Naruto woke up from his sleep and as the realization hit him about what happened yesterday he started to cry, guilt started to overwhelm him.

So how did u readers like it? Read and review and thanks to ranadheera Uzumaki and jinsokuichi for your review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: DECISIONS

Hey guy's this is my first attempt at writing a fic so plz read and review it encourages me a lot. And before I forget

I DONOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE SERIES.

If I DID THERE WOULD BE MORE CHARACTER DEATHS

…

The weather was gloomy outside his room which was depicting the emotions which was running through him. He woke up in without any interest to do anything he still hadn't come to terms with what all happened in his life in the past few days. He Stood up from his bed yawned and stretched his body and made his way to the bathroom to finish all the morning rituals.

After about half an hour later he came out of the shower and made his way to kitchen, he took some cereal and milk and ate, as he was eating he remembered suddenly that his mother told him about some letters she had left for him, he finished his breakfast quickly and went to his mother's room. (He can't stop calling Konan his mom)

He made his way to his mother's room, it was a medium sized room which had a window near the bed to see the forest which was just a few feet apart from their house, and the room had a single bed, a drawer and mirror with dressing table. The room felt very cold to him as he remembered the absence of his mother.

He went to the drawer and searched to find what his mother had left for him, after a few minutes of searching he found a brown bag which had his name written over it, he took the bag and sat on the bed and opened the bag. Inside the bag he found three envelopes, some books and journals and some storage scrolls. The books were mainly books about the details and history of his Uzumaki heritage, there were also some bank account books which showed the amount he now owned in various banks across the elemental nation.

He looked at the envelopes' and went to open them, as he reached for his mind was racing through possibilities of what he might find in them.

Deciding to open the envelope, he saw a small photo album which was titled 'Our Family'. He opened the album and saw a picture of 2 small girls having short red hair playing in the park they seemed about 4 year old, one of the girl had a face splitting grin plastered on her face and other girls smile was more soft smile looking closely he could now see that those two were twins, as he saw through the album he saw many photos of both the girls. As he saw the last photo he was stunned, the photo showed both his mothers and father smiling for the photo were one woman was in heavily pregnant and had the same grin plastered on her face as the girl he saw earlier and the other had a gentle smile.

He couldn't help but smile seeing his parents altogether, he closed the album and set it aside. He opened the other envelope and saw it had the marriage certificate of his mother and father signed by the Sandaime, Jiraiya and someone named kakshi hatake.

He went to open the last envelope; he saw that this was a letter written by his mother (konan)

"Dear Naru-chan if you're reading this then u know about the truth about your parents. I can only hope that you can forgive me for keeping it a secret, I'm writing this letter so that I can tell what I wasn't able tell you earlier. By the time you'll read this letter I'll be long gone from this world and I don't wish you to be alone this world I want you to stay with people create bonds with people and lead a wonderful life filled with happiness. So u have two choice now, u can go to konoha and become a shinobi it will be very difficult to prove them that you're the son of their beloved Yondaime, but I know you will think of a way to if you choose to go to konoha. Secondly you can go to Uzu our ancestral home there are still some people living there and a lot of our clan members are scattered all over the elemental nations who can be found and saved, we can rebuild our country and help our clan and home become ONE again.

These are not the only choices you have, U can lead a peaceful life anywhere u choose without getting into any trouble(I don't think it's possible for my Naru-chan to stay away from trouble).

Naruto know this whatever u choose to do with your life know this I will always support u and will be proud of whatever u become in life and so will be your father and mother.

Now just because I won't be there to take care of you that doesn't mean you can do as you wish, you need to practice all your jutsu and your fuin-jutsu everyday and no more than two bowls of ramen a day it's an order and believe me I will be watching you from here and u don't want to make me angry.

You will be alone in this world for quite some time without anyone, from now on you will face a lot of hardship in your life ,don't feel down if you fail at something's always do your best, '_Never give up' .'Never go back on your word'. _**These were the nindo of me and your parents these are our inheritance which I can give to you.**

"_Know this you will always be loved "_

When he finished reading the letter he was crying again but this time it was because he was happy, he now knew how much his mother loved him.

After reading the letter again he kept it aside to see the remaining items in the bag, inside one of the storage scrolls were maps and direction to Uzu and some sealing books of level 6. The book had a note stating that it was a special sealing books which only an Uzumaki can perform, this surprised him a lot since he was still only on level 4.

After going over all the things in the bag. He stored everything in the bag and kept it safely in a large storage scroll.

Now he was determined as he sat there for hours and finally came to a decision. He Knew it was the most hardest of the decision he would ever make but he came to it nonetheless.

Now he was determined to go through the path in which he had decided.

How Was The Chapter Please Read & Review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: **Memories**

Hey guy's this is my first attempt at writing a fic so plz read and review it encourages me a lot. And before I forget

I DONOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE SERIES

If I did Jiraiya would have taught Naruto more techniques.

"Sometimes dreams have a funny way of changing while you grow up. Even though they can still come true, but that's not what the heart always wants" - Anonymus

…

It had been 2 weeks since his mother's death he, he went to the nearby village to get some equipments which he needed to make his journey and preserve the memories of his some.

He had made the choice of leaving and move on in his life and achieve something, his dream had been formed just like his mother wanted him to, he had no idea when he would come back here or will he be able to come back here at all.

He wanted to **remember** and **preserve** the memories of his childhood, his mother, the home in which he had lived for 11 years.

As he was walking through the market area he remembered his mother saying

FLASHBACK

_A young Naruto was walking with his mother during a festival in the village, as they were walking he saw a strange booth in which people would go inside and close the curtain and then a flash of light would appear and people would come back a bit later smiling with a card in their hand._

"_Kaa-chan what is the strange store and why are people going inside and a light is coming?"_

_Konan saw the booth and smiled and told him "Naru-chan that's a photo booth, people go inside and take their pictures. They want to remember this day when they are happy with people they love"._

"_Oh! why do they want to remember when they are happy, everyone is always happy. I'm always happy and you are always happy?"Naruto asked innocently._

_Konan couldn't help but smile at the innocence of her son_

"_You see Naru-chan people can't be happy all the time sometime they will be sad. Sometime people lose the one they love and when they miss them they want to remember them and all the happy time they had with them"._

"_So they take pictures and some gifts to remember those happy times."_

"_You are still young so you won't understand what I say now. But remember this sweetheart it is always important to preserve these happy moments. So when you grow up u can see those pictures or gifts and remember those moments."_

_Naruto just got confused at what his mother told him._

"_So Naru-chan how about we go and take our picture" Konan asked_

_Naruto got excited to get his picture and ran towards the booth dragging his mother along with him._

FLASHBACK END

Now Naruto had understood the value of those memories and he wanted to preserve them at all cost. They were the only thing now he had to remember his mother.

He purchased all the necessary items required for his journey, he just needed to make one more stop and then he could begin his journey.

He made his way to the house of the village head, as he came near the house he saw the said village head sitting outside the house watching small children play in the nearby field. The village head was an old man in his late sixties he had grey hair and hunched back he wore a normal blue he sat there watching the children play he heard a voice

"Yo Jiji how are you?" Naruto asked as he approached the village head.

"Ah, Naruto how are you my boy? Haven't seen after the funeral"

Naruto got sad look as he heard those words remembering his mother

"Yeah I was kinda busy jiji "Naruto said

Seeing the boy sad the old man thought about changing the mood and asked

"So u become busy already ha, oh so why has such a busy person come to meet this old man" with sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"Just to see whether you need help from moving from one place to another and to help you remember which place to go jiji" replied Naruto with the same amount of sarcasm.

A tick mark appeared on the village heads brow from the jab about his age, as they stared at each other for a few seconds before laughing together.

"So tell me boy why are you here? You need anything" the village head asked.

"Hai jiji, I need a favor from u and its very important" replied Naruto.

"Ok tell me what u need"

"Jiji I'm going out and won't be coming back for some time. I want you to take care of the house while I'm gone, that house is very important to me Jiji it's my only link to kaa-chan. It has all my memories there and I can't trust anyone else with this so please do this favor for me." Naruto asked as he went down on his knees and bowed down.

The village head wasn't surprised at the boy's request and frankly he knew the boy would come to the decision but he didn't expect the boy to leave this early.

"Ok Naruto I'll do this favor to you but on one condition, if won't agree to it then I can't help you".

"Condition, what's the condition Jiji?" Naruto asked

"You need to promise to stay in the village & Settle here, you can't settle anywhere else after you return back here."

Naruto was shocked and he shouted "What type of condition is this Jiji? Are you joking Jiji because you can't be seriously thinking anyone to accept such a condition."

"I'm serious Naruto only if you agree to this condition will I look after your house and all its belongings." the old man said with no room for argument.

Naruto was shocked; he didn't expect this when he came here to ask a favor. He really wanted the village heads help but it came with a very high price. He didn't know whether he would be successful in achieving his goal but if he failed and returned back here he wouldn't have the chance of trying again.

"'_**Never go back on your word' and 'Never give up', these are our inheritance to you sweetheart." **_

The words his mother had said came back to him.

He knew he couldn't give up just because of some stupid condition.

"Alright Jiji I accept your condition but I just have one doubt that I need to clear with you"

The old man was curious as what the question might be and nodded his head to ask the question.

"_**IF**_ I come back and that's a big _**IF**_, can't I go out at all I mean can I go out for some work and return back in a few days?"

The old man chuckled at the boys question and head shook his head in amusement

"Dear boy you didn't understand what the condition is clearly"

Naruto was confused now how could he not understand the condition clearly

"I'm confused Jiji, can u explain the a bit more clearly?" he asked

"Haha ok, when I said that you to need to settle here I meant you need to start your family here in our village, I mean you need to marry a girl and have children who will grow up here." the old man said with laughter as he could see the boy blushing when he said the words marry, girl and children.

"Alright Jiji I'll give you my word that if I ever come back I'll start my family and settle down in our village" said Naruto still blushing.

The old man laughed again and nodded his head.

"Ok since it's almost time for dinner why don't you join this old man for dinner" the village head asked.

Naruto wanted to refuse but thought this might be a last time where he could have dinner with people he knew and so he went with the old man.

…...

Two days later Naruto woke up in his room, as he finished his morning rituals and finished his breakfast he was feeling giddy and excited, as today was the day he would go out to fulfill his dream.

He came to his room and started to check to see if all the necessary items were there. He then took his bag pack and the scrolls which contained clothes and rations. Then he went to his cupboard and took out a large scroll and sealed it inside a smaller scroll.

He came to the village to say his good-bye to a few people; he came to the village heads house and said

"Hey jiji I'm leaving and thank you for everything"

The old man looked up and saw the grinning boy and nodded, just as the boy was leaving he told him "Don't forget about the condition Naruto".

The boy just smiled at the village head and waved his hand as he started to go.

The old man just smiled and thought

'_Hmm he took the decision you told he would take konan I just hope he succeeds at what he wants to do'_

'_Ha what am I thinking that boy is destined for __**greatness**__ where ever he might go'_.

**So how was the chapter plz review**

** JA NE**


End file.
